Between The Raindrops
by Ziuku
Summary: AU story about Alec and Magnus, set in school and facing everyday life and problems ;3 Loads of drama is planned, Rated M! Other pairings than Malec will show up :3


**Hello lovely reader 3 So I haven't been doing any fanfiction-writing for quite a long time and I really thought about writing this fanfiction for a long time. But this pairing is kinda ruling my every-day life by now and I had this idea in my mind for a few weeks, so I decided to give it a try ;) **

**This is mainly a MALEC-fanfiction but it will probably have some other pairings in it too and I should mention it's an AU story :3 **

**I am not a native english speaker so please be gentle with me ^^' and if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments with all the lovely characters (and let's hope she'll find a GOOD ending for them this year), I just own the plot ;) **

**Reviews are very much appreciated ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Open your eyes** (by Snow Patrol)

„Alec!" Another insisting knocking on the bathroom door. „Alec open up!" A fist connected with the door.  
„No!" snapped Alec back.  
„Alexander Lightwood, you open this door right now!"  
Okay, Alec had to admit that his sister had to be pissed, if she was using his full name.  
„I am showering. You know, naked." he just answered.  
„Naked, really?! Wow and I thought people showered in towels!" She hit the door again. „Open the door!"  
„Did you just hear me?!" Alec asked in disbelieve.  
„Oh please, you don't have anything I haven't seen before!" Izzy snorted.  
„Izzy!" Alec answered slightly horrified. No, he didn't want to know this stuff about his baby sis. She was still supposed to be innocent and sweet - although Isabelle Lightwood had hardly ever been innocent and sweet.  
The dark-haired girl chuckled.  
„I am so sorry I had to destroy your hopes for me. Again!"  
Alec groaned and shook his head, turning off the water and snatching his towel.  
„Don't you have somewhere to be?!" he asked then.  
„Nope." Isabelle crossed her arms. „I have all the time in the world, now open up!"  
„I said no!" Alec said back.  
„And I said yes, don't make me break the damn door!" His sister insisted.  
The blue-eyed boy groaned. „What did I do to deserve this?!" he asked.  
„My point exactly …" Said another voice.  
Isabelle looked to her right side, seeing as Jace crawled out of bed, having nothing on but a pair of black shorts.  
„Oh, morning sleephead." she sneered.  
„Isabelle, jeez, I have a headache … why do you keep pounding on our bathroom door?!" Jace groaned.  
„Oh poor baby." Isabelle pouted. „Do you want me to kiss it better!?"  
„IZZY!" came Alec's loud voice.  
„You know, you could just open up before you turn hoarse." Isabelle called back.  
Jace sighed deeply as he ruffled his hair. „What did he do to deserve this again?" he asked then.  
Isabelle had her arms crossed and looked at Jace. Although it was only seven in the morning, the girl looked as good as always. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her tight clothes were underlining out her fabulous body curves in all the right shapes.  
And Jace had to admit that jeans and black tops just suited her and definitely made a place in the top 10 of his favorite clothes on his best friend's sister. Not to forget the gorgeous big eyes that she and her brother had in common - apart from another piece of her body that Jace definitely liked and that Alec didn't have in common.  
Well but Alec was a boy and Izzy a girl, so it was natural that Jace only complimented Izzy for her good looks.  
The girl smacked him on his arm.  
„Yeah, Jace. Eyes up here you perv!" Isabelle snapped and draw Jace's gaze from her boobs back to her face.  
„Sorry." he snickered.  
„Jace, are you checking out my sister again?!" Alec's angry voice came through the door.  
„No!" Izzy and Jace answered in unison.  
„So?" Jace asked again.  
Isabelle looked a little confused.  
„What did he do?" Jace asked again.  
Izzy shook her head. „Well, he has some hickeys on his neck." she finally answered.  
Jace blinked. „He does?"  
„Yes, he does. And he won't tell me where he got them." she said calmly. „Although I'm gonna find out anyway!" She called to the door.  
Jace shrugged. „Is it any of your business?" he asked then.  
Izzy glared at him. „As a matter of fact, it is. He's my brother!"  
Jace chuckled. „Yeah but your big brother. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"  
Izzy was about to open her mouth when the bathroom door swung open and Alec got out, hair still wet, but dressed.  
„It is." he answered for her.  
He wore rather worn out jeans, some way too big black shirt and … a scarf?  
Isabelle chuckled. „Fancy scarf, dear brother."  
„Shut up." he muttered.  
Izzy grinned. „And No, by the way. It's not. Not in this point. You don't even know how to make out." she said then.  
Alec blushed slightly. „I do!" he countered.  
„Oh really? Since when?" Izzy asked nonchalantly.  
„None of your damn business, Iz." Alec answered and made his way to his bed.  
„But you do have hickeys?" Jace asked then and leaned against the wall.  
Alec shot him a short, glaring look before getting back to packing his bag. „Shut up, Jace …" he muttered.  
Jace blinked. „What?! I just asked, since your sister pounded against the door in middle of the freakin' night!" he defended himself.  
Izzy rolled her eyes. „Classes start in an hour Jace, it's hardly night!"  
„Well I only got to bed three hours ago so yes. Night." He smiled back at her.  
Alec shook his head and grabbed his bag. „Don't be late again, Jace!" he said then and left the room. „Coming?" he asked his sister.  
Izzy just chuckled at Jace and then followed her brother, pulling the door shut.  
Jace shook his head and stretched himself. „Jesus … Lightwoods."  
He grabbed his towel, got out of his shorts and went into the bathroom naked. Since Alec was out, he couldn't complain like he did every time Jace decided to walk around like this.  
That boy was such a girl sometimes.

Alec let out a sigh and pecked at his food.  
Isabelle lifted an eyebrow and watched her brother. „That's the third time." She then pointed out.  
Alec looked up. „Third time of what?" he asked.  
„That you sighed. Alec, what is going on?" she asked gently. Alec looked at her for some seconds and she actually thought he was considering to open his goddamn mouth but then he shook his head. „I'm just really tired."  
„Alec, you are the only one I know who goes to bed at an appropriate time, so don't tell me you're tired." She took a sip of her orange juice, not stopping to watch him.  
Alec snorted. „Just because I don't let myself get caught by teachers, doesn't necessarily mean that I really am in bed by midnight."  
„Yes, it does. Because even if a party would knock on your door, you wouldn't even get it."  
„That is so not true! You make it sound like I'm the lamest person on earth!" Alec said slightly offended.  
„Well, honey, I don't wanna sound harsh but you're not actually like Jace or me."  
Alec snorted. „Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me." He practically spit out.  
His sister smirked slightly. „Well … but sneaking out would explain the hickeys."  
„I never said I sneaked out and could you please cut it out?! I told you, it's not a hickey!"  
Isabelle laughed and leaned back in her chair. „Alec, you're my brother. So I'm sorry to break this to you, but there is no way that you can fool me in that department. I know what a hickey looks like and that-" She pulled down his scarf and Alec immediately tried to cover it up again. „is a hickey. And not the only one at that. So … who was it?"  
Alec shook his head. „I'm not gonna tell you." he mumbled.  
„Aha! So you admit it'a a hickey!" Isabelle practically beamed.  
„Ssh!" Alec immediately hissed. „Damnit could you keep it down, you stupid cow?!"  
Isabelle smacked her brother across the head for that. „Jeez, Alec, why are you being such a bitch about it? It's just a hickey!"  
„Maybe it's not, okay!?" he snapped.  
Isabelle lifted an eyebrow and put her fork down, looking at her brother intensely. „What are you talking about?"  
A slight red color crept along Alec's cheeks and he pressed his lips into a thin line, not answering.  
Isabelle leaned in over the table. „Are you actually telling me you finally got laid?" she asked then.  
Alec's face turned even redder. „Iz, damnit, no! Not everything's about sex."  
„Yeah, sure." she snorted. „So?" She just continued to ask.  
Alec groaned. „This is none of your damn business."  
„AHA!" Isabelle's hand hit the table. „So you did!"  
„No!" Alec snapped back. „Of course you did, why else would you be so girly about this?!" she laughed.  
„Because it is a personal matter, alright?" Alec shook his head and stood up. „I'm going to class."  
Isabelle looked up at her brother, rather surprised.  
„Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast!" She grabbed his arm. „Jeez, Alec, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, okay?"  
Alec looked at her and felt a little bad, since she really looked like she was sorry. But he just shook his head. „You didn't, alright? I just … I don't wanna talk about it. I'll see you later." Alec pulled free and shouldered his bag, making his way out of the cafeteria.  
Isabelle looked after him, a worried look on her face, and sighed deeply.  
Well shit.

Of course Jace was too late for class. Alec was sitting at his place when the door opened and Jace stumbled in, slightly out of breath, his hair still a mess - not that it was any different on any other hour of the day.  
„I'm so sorry Mr. Starkweather." he panted.  
„Jace I already told you, I won't allow this behavior! This is the second time this week!" Mr. Starkweather said firmly.  
„Of course, sir. Won't happen again, sir. I am so sorry, sir." Jace turned away from the teacher, a grin plastered on his face as he made his way to his chair, falling down.  
He looked at his best friend, sitting right next to him. „You're still this grumpy?" he asked then, grinning.  
Alec turned and looked at Jace rather bored. „I wasn't grumpy and I told you not to be late again!"  
Jace sighed. „Alec, you're not my mother. I love you, dude, but you gotta loosen up."  
Alec tensed slightly and looked back to the blackboard.  
He had to hold himself back not to jump Jace and actually punch him in his stupid perfect face. Of course that wouldn't solve anything and Alec didn't really like fights.  
Yeah sure, he was in the football team so that statement probably sounded a bit weird - coming out of his mouth - but it still was the truth. And it hadn't even been his idea to join the stupid team.  
His team-mates were all really nice and he liked the game and he liked it that Jace was in the team. That could actually count as the main reason why he joined when Jace had asked him.  
He pressed his lips together and looked down on his blank paper.  
The scarf around his neck was itching and it was warm but he couldn't just pull it off. Having hickeys wasn't something he wanted to show around, especially since everyone would be wondering who the mysterious girl was that Alec Lightwood was seeing or dating or whatever. And then Izzy would start all kinds of rumors and Jace would pick on him like he always did.  
He liked Jace. Jace was his best friend since he could remember. They had been through everything together and he was almost like a brother to him.  
Well … since his parents were dead, he even spend quite a lot of holidays at the Lightwoods - not that Alec would mind - and could be counted as a part of the family.  
Jace was his best friend, yes, but he was also hot. Hot in the kind of hot that Alec had to hold back not to kiss him every time he saw him.  
And living with him in the same room definitely didn't help that. Especially since Jace liked to walk around naked and that turned into a big problem for Alec.  
When Alec had noticed his feelings for Jace for the first time, he thought he was just lonely and pathetic. So he tried to go out with girls but it simply wouldn't work. And every time Jace had a girlfriend, Alec would get unbelievably jealous. In the kind of: Hey, you didn't really do anything wrong but I'm pissed at you anyway.  
The fact that Alec could never stay angry at Jace or his sister for too long once they found out that he was, indeed, pissed … well it helped the situation a little and he never had to really explain himself.  
But the whole problem got a lot worse the last months and Alec wasn't really sure if he could stand this situation any longer.  
The hickeys on his collar were definitely a reminder he did not want to have.  
And that Jace saw them AND teased him about it made him regret the whole thing even more.  
Why had he been so stupid?!  
If Izzy would really know what had been going on, she would either laugh, be shocked or damn angry. Or everything at once (Alec was really bad at guessing how his sister might react to certain circumstances).  
He still had to tell her he was gay but he really wasn't sure how to do that. Sometimes he thought she already knew but then she was teasing him with the whole girls-stuff again, just like Jace.

Alec got ripped out of his thoughts when someone elbowed him into his side. He hissed and lifted his head - when had he laid it down on his arms in the first place? - glaring at Jace.  
„What?!" he snapped.  
But Jace looked rather … worried? And nodded off to his side.  
Alec looked ahead again and paled.  
Mr. Starkweather was standing right in front of his desk, his arms crossed.  
„Mr. Lightwood." he said then, smiling coldly.  
Alec gulped.  
Shit!  
„I can understand that you are tired and catch up some sleep, but you can do so outside for the rest of the class." He said sincerely and turned, walking back in front again.  
„N-No, Mr. Starkweather, I wasn't sle-!"  
„Outside, Mr. Lightwood." His teacher said rather loudly. Alec pressed his lips together and some pupils chuckled.  
He would've laughed at himself if this wasn't so damn serious!  
He sighed in defeat and grabbed his stuff, leaving the classroom.

Great. Just … perfect.  
He was a good student. He never overslept, he was never late, he wrote good grades, the teachers liked him.  
And now he got thrown out of class?!  
This couldn't be fucking true!  
He ruffled his hair as he looked up and down the corridor.  
He had never been thrown outside … how was he supposed to know what to do?  
The class still lasted over an hour, he couldn't just sit here!  
Alec pressed his lips together.  
If he wouldn't have been thinking about Jace _again_, this wouldn't have happened. But who was he kidding, this was definitely his own fault!  
He sighed deeply and pulled the stupid scarf off his collar while he made his way to the stairs.  
If he had time, he could at least enjoy the nice weather outside. His head was full of Jace anyway, maybe some fresh air would help the thinking.  
That was a brutal lie to himself, he knew that, but well he was optimistic … sometimes.  
He walked up the stairs to the roof and pushed the door open, enjoying the breeze of fresh air.  
It had been quite a while since he had come up here to clear his head but now it felt like the perfect place to do so.  
The sun was shining brightly and promised to make this another warm day.  
He slowly made his way over to the small building that stood on the roof, to get a little shadow while he was out here.  
But then he slowed down.  
There was already someone sitting there.  
Alec narrowed his eyes and continued to walk over, to get a better look.  
Then he stopped completely.  
Oh no.  
Someone definitely hated him.  
Alec gulped as he took in the figure that leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette with his long, slender fingers.  
„Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" The tall boy asked and glanced at him shortly.  
Alec pressed his lips together, not sure what to say or … do.  
He had always seen this guy on the school ground from further away. Everything about him screamed ‚freak'. His bright clothes, the glitter in his spiked hair, the make-up …  
So what was he supposed to do now?  
‚Hi, my name is Alec?' Now that was a glorious idea.  
And he still didn't answer him so those mesmerizing green cat-eyes still looked at him. A slender eyebrow lifted and Alec opened his mouth. Well … what to say?  
Jace always told him to not get involved with him.  
But he couldn't just turn around and leave again, that would simply be plain rude.  
And Alec normally wasn't the guy who listened to anything the school gossip said, so why was he so hesitant about this? „Dude, are you high?!" The boy asked then, grinning slightly. „What?! N-No, no I'm not, I- how can you even think that?!" Alec asked offended.  
The dark-haired boy chuckled. „Well you've been staring at me and then you've been staring at me with your mouth open. That's kinda creepy."  
Alec blushed slightly - damnit, why did he always do that?! - and took a few steps closer, still unsure about this.  
„Sorry I was just …" „Staring. Yeah, I know. I'm sitting right here, you know?"  
Alec sighed deeply. „I just didn't know how to react." he admitted then.  
A wide grin spread across the face of the boy on the ground.  
„Well, I'm told I'm not good at social interaction but I believe what you do if you meet a person is introduce yourself." he chuckled.  
Alec was a little surprised. This guy didn't seem that … freaky. Okay yeah, his outer appearance was still kinda freaky but he talked … normally.  
Okay, now that sounded stupid!  
Alec shook his head. „Sorry, y-yeah … I'm A-!"  
„I know who you are." The other one interrupted him and grinned even wider. „Alec Lightwood. Our own, personal football-star."  
Now Alec felt stupid. If the idiot already knew who he was, why the hell was he asking?!  
Okay no, he didn't actually ask but … but still!  
Alec felt the blush creeping into his cheeks again.  
The boy cocked his head and stretched out his hand.  
„Nice to meet you, Alec. I'm-!"  
„I know who you are!" Alec blurted out, feeling victorious he could pay the idiot back. „You're Magnus. Magnus Bane, right?"  
Magnus didn't even seem surprised, he just continued to grin. „That's how they call me."

* * *

**Soooo~ I hope you liked it and write a reviiiiiiiieeeeew pleeeeease ;D Anything is appreciated very very VERY much ;3**

**I'll be back if you want more :3**

**Oh and if you want some Malec stuff, just visit my tumblr: .com**

**Luv ya all 3**


End file.
